universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina Skunk
Entrance Nerdy Passtime Sabrina enters the battlefield at her desk where her computer is, but then looks to the side and appears in different threads. Special Attacks Neutral B - Remote Possibilities Sabrina uses a remote and takes on one of 3 different forms depending on the environment. *Indiana Skunk - The most common one for any environment besides midair where she keeps whipping. The tip does the most damage and it stuns. *Jessica Skunk - She attracts male opponents while females and homosexuals are immune to her. *Legit Skunk - She jumps around scraping opponents. You get 5 jumps or 30 seconds before you turn back. This is most likely in midair. Side B - Blizzard Accelerator Board Sabrina presents her new Blizzard accelerator board, and then she becomes faster in attacks, movement, and so forth. Overuse it, and there'll be an error message stopping Sabrina and leaving her open. Wait 45 seconds to avoid this error. Opponents can knock the board out of Sabrina's hand and use it themselves. Up B - Computer Art Sabrina gets on her computer and draws a line with the cursor. She stays immobile in this state. Hold A to draw a line, ending the attack, but producing a platform. The paint line lasts 30 seconds, or you can cancel it with B. Hold A in one place to take out her original piece, which will fall and smash an opponent. Down B - Skunk Spray Sabrina uses the natural defense mechanism of her species. The cloud emitted naturally poisons those nearby. It also temporarily blocks the spot where it had occured. Its size and lasting time are random. Final Smash - Blackout Sabrina gets a close-up, then screams as the power goes out, leaving everything pitch black. At random intervals, Sabrina screams at random opponents, resulting in shock or KO. Or they'll just KO themselves wandering around the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Why!?" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Eee!" Taunts Up: "I'm getting a very VERY odd feeling about this place." Sd: *Pulls shirt down* Dn: "Not a good way to start the evening, little man." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *crosses her arms in satisfaction* 2. *laughs as Jessica Skunk, then changes the channel and gets out* 3. "Ugh...about damn time!" Failure/Clap: *Looks miffed while sitting on her chair* Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Turns into car Smash Attacks *Sd: Transformer falls off computer *Up: *Dn: Tilt Attacks *Sd: Presses remote control, causing star to appear *Up: *Dn: Turns into Screw-Ball (Looney Tunes) Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: Turns into ship and boosts upwards *D-Air: Throws *Grab: *Forward: *Back: *Up: *Down: Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps * Default (B) * Comic Sabrina (Black & White) Victory Theme Sabrina Online theme Stage Sabrina's Office Relic Amiga Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Non-Human Category:Sabrina Online Category:Internet Category:Nerd Category:Lawl MAD Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Skunk Category:Anthro Category:Sexy Characters Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Dat Ass Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Stuart K Riley likes Category:Funny Characters Category:Glasses